Ribbon
by Weirdest
Summary: AU: Based loosely off Gentleman's Alliance. Sakura has been in love with Sasuke for years. She wants desperately to exchange ribbons with him, only to find out he's already done it with Naruto. SasuNaru.
1. Prologue: How it Began

**Ribbon**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**AN: random crap you don't have to read Okay brand new fic which I've been looking forward to writing. Right now I have no idea how many chapters I want this to be and I only a vague idea what I want to happen in future chapters. Hopefully this turns out well.**

**THIS PROLOGUE SHALL BE VERY VERY VERY SIMILAR TO THE FRIST CHAPTER OF Gentleman's Alliance. **

**PLEASE READ (or suffer later) As you can tell from the summary this story shall be loosely based off Gentleman's Alliance. I mean LOOSELY!!! I've only read the first chapter of the manga in shojo beat. Anyhow this prologue shall be told in 1st person center, but shall switch to 3rd in chapter 1. **

**THIS STORY SHALL BE SET AT IMPERIAL ACADEMY WHICH IS A MADE UP SCHOOL BY ARINA TANEMURA AND SHALL FOLLOW SOME BASIC THINGS LIKE TRADITIONS AND THE RANKING SYSTEM.**

**Okay for those who HAVE read Gentleman's Alliance these are the characters.**

**Haine Otomiya---Sakura**

**Shizumasa Togu---Sasuke**

**Tsujimi Maguri---Naruto**

**And who cares about the rest**

**For those who HAVE NOT read Gentleman's Alliance here's some info:**

**RANKING SYSEM AT IMPERIAL ACADEMY:**

**Gold: Has absolute power, gets own room. Held by student council president a.k.a. The Emperor (Sasuke)**

**Silver:Nicer cafeteria. Gets to pick out own shirt for uniform. Allowed to enter hanging Garden. (Naruto, Hinata, Ino)**

**If you gain enough points or make a generous donation to the school you become a silver**

**Bronze: Eat in school cafeteria. Wear plain uniform. (Sakura)**

**Heretics: group that opposes student council (Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru)**

**TRADITONS FOR COUPLES:**

**When you date someone it's tradition that swap necktie for ribbon. Meaning you get the right uniform when you date.**

**Girl: Necktie---Ribbon**

**Boy: Ribbon---Necktie**

**In my story (I'm not sure if they d this in the manga) you put your family's symbol on the back of you ribbon or necktie. So Sasuke's has a fan's on his, Naruto has a whirlpool thing on his and Sakura has that zero looking thing.**

**Heretics---group that opposes student council (Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru)**

**Okay that's it for now. I don't mind if anyone ask me question, but if you ask me something that is written above I'll tell you to refer to the AN in the prologue.**

**WARNING:This story shall be SasuNaru(Naruto is a GUY) meaning don't flame me because guys are kissing. **

**$N$N$N$N$N$N$N ----time shift**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Gentleman's Alliance nor shall I ever. This disclaimer shall be for the whole story.**

**Summary: AU: Based loosely off Gentleman's Alliance. Sakura has been in love with Sasuke for years. She wants desperately to exchange ribbons with him, only to find out he's already done it with Naruto. SasuNaru. **

**Prologue**

My name is Haruno Sakura. I go to Imperial Academy the famed rich kid school. Most people assume since I go to such a rich school that I'm just a spoiled brat, however because I'm only a Bronze I don't get any special treatment at all. In fact I even work at the school as an errand girl. One morning, before school, when I was working I heard the best news in all of my life. It was from one of my best friends Hyuga Hinata.

Hinata is a very shy girl and calm girl so when she came running over to me I knew she had something very interesting to tell me. When she reached me she took a few deep breaths and ran her hand through her slightly sweaty short hair. Her pale skin was flushed and I could tell by the way she was straining her pupiless eyes that what she had to say was important. And it was important. To me anyways.

"There's a n-new student council president." Hinata breathed out. "I-it's Uchiha Sasuke."

"REALLY!" I yelled as I dropped my broomstick and ran to the central staircase. A smile lit my face at the thought of catching a glimpse at Sasuke. I had like Sasuke since I was seven and first saw him at a piano recital. Even at a young age Sasuke was a master of many instruments and played everyone of them beautifully.

Sasuke had ebony hair and eyes, and skin that appeared never to be touched by the sun. He looked like a god from the moon with an equally beautiful voice. Sasuke had always been higher up in the school even as a silver. All the students, and teachers, respected him as if he were gold. It truly only made since that he became the student council president so he could really become a gold.

My pink hair blew in the wind as I ran my last few steps in order to get to the central stairs and await for Sasuke to arrive and the gates to be opened. I arrived in time for his entrance and quickly bowed. I took a small peek as Sasuke entered the gates only to notice that standing right next to him was someone wearing loud color of orange.

**$N$N$N$N$N$N$N**

"D-did you get t-to see Uchiha-san." Hinata stuttered.

"I only got a small peek before someone caught me and deducted points." I sighed and started to stare at Sasuke delivering the announcements for the assembly.

"Sakura y-your not going to like this, b-but I heard that Uchiha-san has a lover."

"THAT CAN'T BE TRUE!" I yelled causing everyone to stare at me. I quickly sat down mumbling my apologies. "It has to be a lie or Sasuke-sama would be wearing a necktie."

"I g-guess you be right. U-unless he doesn't believe in that t-tradition."

"I hope that it isn't true." I mumbled. The thing is I want Sasuke to be happy, but more than anything **I** want to be the one to **make** Sasuke happy. It seemed like ever since his parents were murdered he hasn't smiled or played any music at all. He just lives his life day to day. **I **want to change that. I just don't know how.

In the midst of my thoughts I hear a loud scream. "SNAKES!!!" It cries.

I look around and sure enough The Heretics had struck again. All around there's hundreds of snakes. Poor Hinata-chan is more than a little freaked out so I help her get away from them. When I look up I notice that Sasuke is leaving the stage followed closely by the orange blur from earlier.

**$N$N$N$N$N$N$N**

After the assembly I'm extremely angry that I didn't get my whole time to look at Sasuke. I feel like I could punch someone, but instead I resist and remind myself to behave lady like.

"I'm sure you wouldn't want people to find out you use to be a juvenile delinquent like the people in The Heretics." I stiff up as I turn around to face the person who has found out my secret, and I'm shocked to see Ino.

Ino at one time was my best friend even though like Hinata she's a silver. However after she joined student council our friendship drifted apart.

"Ino you wouldn't tell anyone would you?"

"Don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone." I then let out a big sigh of relief. "That is if you do me a favor"

"What's the favor?" I asked defeated.

"A letter was delivered through the campus mail. 'We have The Emperor! Our demand is the immediate disbanding of the student council.' I thought it was The Heretics, but they've already gone home. I want to find him before the news spreads even more. Please find The Emperor for me."

As soon as she finished her sentence I ran around everywhere looking for Sasuke. I continue searching until the only place I hadn't checked was The Hanging Garden. I know as a bronze I'm not allowed in there. After all I had lost a handful of points all in a day. But since I knew this was for the safety of Sasuke-sama I knew I could risk a million points.

I entered the garden carefully looking around and there laying on a bed of flowers was Sasuke. "Sasu...I mean EMPEROR! I've come to save you!" I said to him.

"I don't need saving. There never was a kidnapper." Sasuke said as he got up.

"You mean this was a scam!"

He turned and gave me one of his emotionless death glares and said, "That's right. Do you have a problem with that." I had to remind myself that this was not the same Sasuke as I fell in love with and the cruel words he said only came from his grieving.

"I wanted to be alone." When he said that I truly knew that what he needed was **not** to be alone. He needed **someone** he could be alone with, and I wanted to be that **someone**.

"You should fall in love with me." I felt myself saying. I knew my face was by now pinker than my hair, but I didn't care. "If you're tired of people staring at you then look only at me! If y-you can't show your weaknesses to anyone than show them only to me. I-I want to know everything about you Sasuke-sama. So don't look as if you couldn't care less." At this time I knew that he **was** looking at me. After all I just gave a very blunt love confession and I sounded like I was Hinata.

Behind me I could hear feet approaching and then the sound of someone's voice. "I FOUND THE EMPEROR!" More people approached until we were surrounded. "SO YOUR THE KIDNAPPER HARUNO-SAN!"

"I heard she use to be a juvenile delinquent in middle school." I heard someone whisper. "She must have returned to her old ways to try to kidnap our Emperor." Another person whispered. At this time I felt like such a fool for looking for Sasuke. Not only did I have a not so good confession, but now he knew that I used to be a troublemaker.

"You're making a mistake." Sasuke said from behind me. "She saved me from those ruffians. As some of you know she use to be a ruffian herself. She actually nearly killed them. The guys cried out, 'We'll get you for this!' as they ran away."

And then the orange cloth boy approached the emperor. "We looked everywhere for you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Sorry for the trouble. Give 300 points to Haruno-san." Sasuke said as started to walk away only to be interrupted by Ino.

"Emperor WAIT! Let me introduce you to her." Ino said as she pulled me to her side. "This is Haruno Sakura and I've appointed her to the post of bodyguard to the emperor, and she'll also take care of general affairs in the student council."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" The orange blur shouted. "Decision overruled."

"You don't make the decisions Naruto. Your only Vice President. Besides I already promised her. I told her if she could save the emperor I would give her a position on the student council. Isn't that right Sakura-chan." Ino said winking to me.

"Y-yes that's right." I said even though I knew it wasn't.

"The answer is still no." The blond boy, who I was starting to hate, said. "I can't trust somebody to help Sasuke-teme merely to get points."

"YOUR WRONG! I DID IT BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH SASUKE-SAMA!" I said as I punched my fist wishing it was the blond boy's face. "And I would risk my life to protect him."

Everyone looked at Sasuke waiting for his response. "Overruled. I don't need a bodyguard." I felt as if my heart broke a little.

"Actually I think it's a good idea to let her join." I looked over at the person who said that and was shocked to see...

"NEJI-SENPAI!" Both blonds said at the same time. Hyuga Neji was the student council president until he stepped down and let Sasuke take his place.

"I think it would be a good idea to let a bronze join so then we can have wider range of views." Neji continued.

Sasuke thought it over for a moment. "Very well, I approve her entry to the student council."

I had the biggest smile on my face as I walked over to Sasuke. "Thank you so much Sasuke-sama." I said bowing to him.

"Don't make any mistakes I only accepted you because of the promise Ino made." It didn't matter though. I continued to smile. Even after everyone left and I was alone in The Hanging Garden. I walked over to the place where Sasuke was laying before and laid there myself just enjoying the garden and smiling.

As my hand came in contact with the ground it touched silk. It was a ribbon. Not just any ribbon, but Sasuke's ribbon. I turned it over to have a look at the little fan on the back to notice that there was a little whirlpool there instead.

**$N$N$N$N$N$N$N**

The next day I was running late and that's when I stumbled onto a scene that I'll never forget. At first when I saw Sasuke and the blond boy who supposedly was the vice president I thought I could wait for them to finish talking and then give Sasuke back the ribbon I found, but things didn't work out like that.

"So that Sakura girl is in love with you right." The blond said. My heart jumped when I knew they were talking about me.

"What about it? I already told you I'm not interested in her didn't I!?"

"Then why did you allow her to join the student council?"

"You don't need to be jealous dobe. I don't view her like I view you." Sasuke said and suddenly a smiled appeared on his face. A smile that I hadn't seen on him since that time at the piano recital.

"Then prove it." Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke into a kiss.

And there you have it. The story of how I, Haruno Sakura, found out that Uchiha "The Emperor" Sasuke had a lover who was very much male. Of course me becoming Sasuke's fake love wouldn't come for a tiny bit longer.

**This shall be the only chapter that is focused around Sakura. Starting chapter 1 the story shall be focused on either Sasuke or Naruto.**


	2. Chapter 1: How Ribbon's Can Make You Ins

**Ribbon**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**AN: Much shorter than the prologue. Which I know is very weird, but I felt as if I had a pretty good stopping place. I think what I'm going to start doing is have a 1st POV odd chapters and 3rd POV even, but I may change my mind later. And I know the chapter title is weird, but it's what I came up with whatever. I hope you like the actually first chapter. Also I added some more info to the ranking system.**

**RANKING SYSEM AT IMPERIAL ACADEMY:**

**Gold: Has absolute power. Lives in Alpha Dorm alone. Dorm is equipped with kitchen (but has the option of sending for meals), bathroom, entertainment, and study area. Held by student council president a.k.a. The Emperor (Sasuke)**

**Silver: Gets to pick out own shirt for uniform. Allowed to enter hanging Garden. Lives in a room in Beta Dorm with one roommate(same sex). Room is equipped with bathroom. Dorm has multiple entertainment and study areas. Eats in nicer cafeteria. (Naruto, Hinata, Ino)**

**Bronze: Eat in school cafeteria. Wear plain uniform. Lives in a room in Gamma Dorm with 3 roommates(same sex). Two public bathrooms one for each sex. Nothing much else.(Sakura, The Heretics)**

**The Heretics: group that opposes student council (Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru)** This should answer your question Leo.

**WARNING:This story shall be SasuNaru(Naruto is a GUY) meaning don't flame me because guys are kissing. **

**Key:**

**$N$N$N$N$N$N$N ----time shift**

_**Lots of words **_**--- Flashback**

_'Lots of word.' _**---Thoughts**

**3rd POV**

**Chapter 1:**

**How Ribbon's can Make You Insensitive**

The blond ran a hand through his short choppy hair as he stared at the girl in front of him. _'Why did she have to catch us.' _He thought as he looked to his side were his lover stood. The raven was stiff making the blond realize that he had no idea how to approach the situation. After all the girl in front of them could expose a relationship that they had been keeping secret for more than two years. She could blackmail them splitting the two lovers apart. She could destroy their lives, and she most likely would. The reason for this was because she was Haruno Sakura, a girl who just yesterday declared to half the school she was in love with Uchiha Sasuke. Only to find the object of her love kiss another boy the very next day.

"S-Sasuke-sama." The pink haired girl said visibly shaking. "I found this...this..." She said looking at the object as if it were something foreign to her. "R-ribbon." Finally finding the word she looked at the object again only to have the whirlpool symbol staring back at her. She looked up again at the blond seeing the same symbol. "This belongs to you." She said looking straight at Naruto.

Naruto looked at the ribbon in the girl's hand and then touched the one he was wearing running his hand along his lover's symbol making. "I'm sorry Haruno-san there must be some sort of mistake as you can see I'm wearing my ribbon." The blond said sticking to formalities so as not to make the girl even more upset.

"There isn't a mistake," she said as she walked towards the two. "It has your symbol on it." She reached the two and placed the ribbon in the blonds hands, " Just please take it."

"It's not his." Sasuke said entering the conversation. "It's mine." Tears appeared in the girl's eyes as the raven took the ribbon away from her. "Thank you for finding it for me Haruno-san."

The girl backed away from the two, "Your t-together." She whispered more tears falling from her eyes. She had ran away from the two lovers, before they could hear the sobs that escaped her mouth.

**$N$N$N$N$N$N$N**

"You didn't have to be so insensitive." Naruto said much later as both of them lay in bed sweaty from continuous activity. The lovers had taking a sick day from school and spent the day together. They had done this because they had thought that this could be their last day together.

Sasuke looked down at his lover. "Baka. What the hell are you talking about.. I think I've been incredible sensitive today. I even let you be top."

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT!!!" A red faced blond yelled as he began to hit his perverted lover.

"I'm taking about Haruno. She knows something that could tear us apart and you just threw the fact that we had exchanged ribbons in her face."

"Dobe," The Uchiha sighed. "What else could I have said? You already denied the fact that the ribbon was yours."

The blond looked down as he remembered his mistake. "I guess your right teme I did mess up." The blond then began to pout causing Sasuke to cave in.

The raven sighed in defeat. "No. You were right dobe. I was being insensitive."

"I knew you would see it my way." The blond said returning back to his overly cheerful self. "But seriously we're walking a thin line with Haruno right now and if we screw up we may not be able to see each other any more."

"I'm starting to think that people finding out about us would be a good thing." Sasuke said causing Naruto to stiffen.

"Do you not want to be with me anymore?"

"Dobe that's not what I meant at all." But before he could say anything more Naruto got up from the bed walking away with a slight limp. Sasuke followed him also limping. The blond had headed off to Alpha Dorm's balcony seeking the comfort that the wind brought him. "It's just I've been thinking lately." Sasuke started again.

"Great you've been thinking." the blond said sarcastically. "Are these more thoughts about ruining what we have."

"Naruto what we have right now is not enough. I'm sure you don't want to keep sneaking around with me for the rest of your life."

"Of course I don't want to do this for the rest of my life. Every time you look at someone male or female I feel as if your thinking of leaving me for them, because they can give you something that I can't right now."

"That's why I think we should come out into the open. I'm positive my brother wouldn't mind and I'm sure your father would come around as well."

"I CAN'T RISK IT!" Naruto shouted the tears spilling from his eyes. "I don't want you to end up like Sai."

**$N$N$N$N$N$N$N**

The next day as both Sasuke and Naruto were heading to the central staircase they ran into Sakura. The girl looked towards them and said, "I'm not going to tell anyone."

The blond smiled and said, "You really won't tell anyone Haru...Sakura-chan."

"No I won't." The blond let out a cheer. "On one condition."

The blond stopped his cheering. "This better not have anything to do with getting Sasuke to be yours." The blond hissed shocked she would say something like that.

Sasuke on the other hand already knew that Sakura would want something. "What's the condition?" The raven asked.

"I want to be Sasuke's girlfriend."

"OUT OF THE QUESTION!" Both the blond and the raven yelled at once.


End file.
